Stitched Up Love
by AddyBear97
Summary: Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, the famed scientist of his little town, has it brought to his attention, he's getting older, and still has not found a spouse, but alas, no one in his town is a good match! So whats the most obvious solution? Create the perfect partner of course! Steampunk/Frankenstein!AU (pairings include: GerIta, AusHun, PruMano, and maybe some other minor appearances)
1. Prologue

So I'm testing this idea out- lemme know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I dont not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or it's characters. Nor do I make any kind of profit from this story

A/N: Ludwig: Viktor Frankenstein

Gilbert: Igor

Roderich: Random Aristocrat

Eliza: Daughter of big clothing Co.

More to come ;)

* * *

The quiet dripping of water falling from damp stone lined walls accompanied the quiet click of shoes as Ludwig walked down the spiral stair chamber down to his lab, his nose buried in his journal as he walked along briskly, never faltering. His assistant and brother Gilbert followed along with not nearly as much grace, occasionally stumbling and missing a step, or trying to step on the back of Ludwigs shoes. Ludwig sighed and came to an abrupt halt, closing his book and turning. Gilbert, not having expected it nearly mowed into his brother but managed to stop at the last second, staring at him questioningly.

"Gilbert. If you attempt to flat tire me one more time, I'm going to make you clean the dog kennels for the next month."

The albino huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. "Maybe if you walked a little faster, I wouldn't have to flat tire you."

Ludwig eyed him grumpily and whirled around, his labcoat flaring behind him as he hurried down the stairs once more. Gilbert followed, still closely, but deciding it wasn't worth cleaning those filthy kennels all month. Upon reaching the bottom, Ludwig turned to Gilbert.

"Key."

Gilberts face went blank. "Ahh...what? I thought you had it?"

Ludwigs eye twitched and he ran a hand down his face.

"Turn around you fool, and hold this." he grumbled, handing him the journal he had been reading.

Gilbert grumbled but did so, waiting patiently as Ludwig pushed the white hair against his head aside, revealing a silver plate. He clicked it down once and it popped open, making Gilbert shudder.

"Gott that feels weird, hurry up!"

"Be patient bruder." Ludwig scolded lightly and reached inside, retrieving a iron skeleton key. He was about to shut it but paused and peered inside, wrinkling his nose.

"Gilbert, when was the last time you cleaned up in here."

"Wait, I'm supposed to clean it?"

He growled and clicked the hatch shut, covering it up once more.

"And thats why I have to hold onto your brain for you, because you can't take care of it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and mimicked his speech with his hand.

His brother ignored him and strode to the door, lifting the metal covering for the keyhole and easing it in, turning it until he heard the click. He pulled the key back out and put it into his pocket, intending to keep it there until they left. He pulled the door open, a musty breeze blowing around some of the fringe from his neatly slicked back hair. Gilbert made a face.

"It smells terrible in here."

Ludwig couldn't help rolling his eyes as he took his journal back and strode inside, walking to the left wall and feeling around until he found the light switch. He lifted it up, and the lights buzzed to life, flickering a little bit before brightening and quieting down.

"Alright, hurry up, I want to check on your vitals, and make sure you haven't lost any more brain cells."

Gilbert growled at the jab to his intelligence and trudged to the examining table, sitting himself up on it, whining at the icy cold temperature of the metal seeping through his clothes.. Ludwig walked back over with a small jar, his brothers brain floating lazily inside. He set it on the metal tray next to the table and opened the jar, snapping his blue surgical gloves on his wrists, reaching into the jar and gently pulling the organ out. He set it down on the tray, and gently put some probes on its surface, dabbing the spots dry beforehand. He started to gently poke a few places, monitoring the way Gilberts body reacted, and the frequency of the brain waves displayed on a holographic chart across from him. He 'hmmed' quietly and removed the probes, easing the brain back into its jar.

"Everything seems to be working just fine still Gilbert."

"Well obviously. My brain is too awesome to just fall apart to mush!" he cackled. Ludwig whacked his nose with a roll of paper towels, making him yelp and rub his nose.

"You're not done quite yet, stay still."

Gilbert pouted and slouched as the young doctor walked behind him, and reopened his hatch, wetting a paper towel and starting to clean the dust out from it. Gilbert sat surprisingly patiently until he was done, and had dried off the inside and shut the metal door.

"Now Gilbert, Mr. Edelstein will be visiting later tonight so I can repair his watch, so I need you to behave."

He immediately brightened and bounced eagerly in place. "Roddy's coming to visit?"

Ludwig eyed him warily.

"Bruder, we have talked about this. I know you like him, but remember, he doesn't know about you. Who knows what could happen to us if he found out."

Gilberts enthusiasm died down a bit and he looked down to his feet.

"I know I just...I get lonely. You can't tell me you don't get lonely sometimes too."

Ludwig visibly tensed. "We have each other and that is good enough. Romance of any kind would endanger our secrets."

"But what if it was someone we knew we could trust though?"

"Gilbert that is enough!" Ludwig barked, slamming his fist down on the metal table.

Gilbert jumped, and fell silent.

Ludwig sighed and turned away.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but we can not trust anyone who is not part of this family."

The albino didn't say anything but got up and walked out of the lab, waiting for his brother.

Ludwig sighed and tucked the brain back onto it's shelf, and walked to the door, flipping the light switch down as he left. Gilbert ignored him the whole trek up the stairwell, not even trying to make him mad or prank him, which was how Ludwig knew Gilbert wasn't in a good mood. He sighed and stopped Gilbert with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look….If Roderich really means that much to you, why don't you try courting him and...if it's responded to well, I will consider letting him in on our secret."

Gilberts smiled ear-to-ear and tackled Ludwig, almost knocking them back down the stairs.

"Thank you thank you thank you bruder!"

"Gilbert! Get the hell off!" He shouted, not used to so much physical contact.

Gilbert finally jumped off and ran to his room, 'keseseses'ing the whole way down the hallway. He shook his head and went to his room, flipping the lights on as he entered, shutting the door behind him. He sat at his desk, reading research journals for a few hours. He was about to put his current journal down when he spotted something interesting.

"_It is currently unknown whether one can create an artificial lifeform, and actually give it life, and a soul. However, artifacts have suggested that it can be done, with the right mix of necromancy and science. Sadly, evidence of this practice has not been seen in millennia, but I, Lars Van Dyke, have found the secret to a purely scientific method of creating life. It is thanks to this that I now have my darling little sister Bella. However, the villagers have begun to grow suspicious, so I have decided to hide this journal, and the secret of life. Bella and I will flee to the new world, in hopes of finding acceptance. To whomever finds this, I warn you, proceed with caution. This is no simple experiment."_

The authors name was scrawled at the bottom, and Ludwig eagerly flipped the page, and was greeted with….Blank pages? He flipped through the book, growing more and more agitated. There were no ripped out pages, or hints, so where was the formula? He slammed the book down and growled, looking at the clock. He had no time for this, Mr. Edelstein would be arriving in 10 minutes. Re-slicking his hair back, he adjusted his tie and the collar of his labcoat and left his room, pausing for a moment to lock his door, in case Gilbert was feeling particularly stupid and adventurous today. Stowing the key away inside his pocket, he made his way to the sitting room, a bit surprised to see Gil already sitting there.

"Bruder, if you insist on bothering him, may I request you do it after we have finished our business?"

His brother made a face. "Can't I at least wait in here with you guys?"

Ludwig sighed and sat in his recliner.  
"Fine, but only if you behave. If you don't I won't hesitate to put you on house arrest."

Once again, his speech was mimicked by his older brother.

"Gilbert you are 5 years older than me, show some maturity, please."

Gilbert's only response was to blow him a raspberry. Ludwig growled and gave him a warning look. The albino only snickered and settled into his seat.

Late by 5 minutes, Roderich finally entered, guided by the cybernetic butler his father had left for them. Ludwig stood and offered his hand, Roderich shaking it firmly.

"Mr. Edelstein, I hope you have been well."

The aristocrat stuck his nose in the air haughtily.

"Of course I have. I have money, looks and talent. What else could I possibly need?"

Gilbert sighed like a lovestruck maiden from the other side of the parlor, and Ludwig felt his eyelid twitch as he strained to maintain his professional smile.

"I see...Well, You said your watch's hand has stopped moving and you could hear a grinding sound from the gears?"

Roderich nodded. "That is correct."

He reached into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling the platinum wristwatch out.

Ludwig took it carefully and looked it over, then brought it up to his ear. Sure enough, a slight grinding noise came from the gears of the watch itself, so he suspected the inside was beginning to rust.

"Can you fix it?" Roderich questioned.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, and it shouldn't take too long. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the seat across from his. He sat down lightly, crossing his legs.

"Gilbert, go get my repair box." Ludwig ordered.

Gilbert grumbled but he pulled himself up with a groan, going to the mechanic room. Ludwig sat in his chair, the two sitting in comfortable silence, even as the butler brought them teas and afternoon puff pastries. Though Ludwig himself refrained, once his brother had brought him his repair box, Gilbert and Roderich ate and drank, watching as he pulled the watch apart.

He started to sand the rust away from the inside shell, knowing he had to replace the gears.

He was fine with the silence, until Roderich piped up.

"So Ludwig, have you given any thought to what we discussed last time?"

"Remind me again, what was it we talked about? My memory only remembers important pieces of information. I have no time for frivolous suggestions."

Roderich huffed.

"Ludwig, I mean no offense but you are getting old. You should really think about finding a spouse. I know I have, as we are approaching our prime."

Gilbert had perked up from his seat, looking at Roderich hopefully.

"Roderich, I am much too busy with my research."

"Then find someone who would not mind helping you, or minding to the house while you work."

Ludwig peered up at him over the rims of his bronze magnifying glasses. "Roderich, I have Gilbert for company, and as for minding the house, I have the butler, and myself."

Roderich leaned over the table, gaze narrowed. "Ludwig. There is still the slight chance Someone will court Gilbert, despite his old age-"

Gilbert piped up with an insulted "Hey!"

Roderich ignored him, "And I know you. Under that all-business exterior, you are just as human as the rest of us. You can't spend your days alone."

Ludwig paused in his work. He had a point, however, there was no one in the surrounding area he knew well enough to trust, or to court. He started tinkering again, Roderich giving an offended sniff as he was ignored.

Gilbert watched as his brother fell back into silence, and looked over to Roderich.

"I'm not that old, right?"

"Well, luckily for you, your brother has made your name quite powerful, so you have at least another year."

Ludwig half-watched the interaction, watching Roderich carefully.

"H-Hey Roderich, what would to say to, um maybe me courting you?"

Ludwig quietly shut the back of the now replaced watch.

Roderich looked a little surprised, then looked away.

"I apologize Gilbert, but I'm afraid you have asked too late. I am currently courting the daughter of the Héderváry's. And currently it is going very well."

Ludwig flinched. He had warned his brother, and it hurt him to see the hopeful light in his older brothers eyes fade.

"T-That's okay! I should have asked sooner…"

Roderich's face was flushed with shame, and he quickly retrieved his watch, and paid Ludwig. It didn't escape the young doctors attention that Roderich had paid him extra. Roderich turned to leave, and paused.

"Gilbert...I truly am sorry. I'm sure you will find someone. You are very...unique, and attractive. I wish you luck." He left a featherlight touch on his shoulder before leaving.

Ludwig looked to his brother worriedly. He sniffled a few times, and wiped his eyes. "Well- that's enough of that! Time to move on!" He chirped.

Ludwig gaped at him. He truly was a piece of work.

Gilbert looked over to Ludwig. "You know, he is right. We are both getting older, and we need to find someone."

Ludwig tried to protest but Gilbert stopped him. "Just think about it, okay? I'm going to go for a walk."

Ludwig huffed, and watched him go. The blonde watched his butler clean up for a minute, before getting up, headed back to his room. Even if Gilbert and Roderich were right, out of all the people he had met in this town, he had never felt comfortable around any of them. He sighed, unlocking his room, and flicking the lights on as he entered. He began to remove his labcoat as his door swung shut behind him, when the journal he had been reading earlier caught his eye. He dropped the coat onto his bed, and went to pick the book up. He reread it, and felt a sense of excitement. Of course! Not only would it be the ultimate test of his scientific skills, but he would be able to create the perfect partner! Hopefully, he could alter the personality to his tastes as well. His enthusiasm dwindled a bit when he remembered the blank pages, the pages that supposedly held the recipe he needed. It was always a possibility the author hadn't gotten the chance to actually write it down, but still, he was determined to try to find out for sure. He sat down, and turned his overhead lamp on. Time to figure this journal out.

* * *

So hey guys! Tell me what you think, should I continue this?


	2. So It Begins

Yay second chapter! Lol my wife demanded an update so here you guys go-  
Enjoy, my duckies!

* * *

Gilbert left their estate at a leisurely pace, strolling down the cobbled road towards town. Every now and then, mechanical-horse drawn carriage would come rolling by, but other than that, his walk was mostly peaceful. Upon entering town, the air grew loud with the activities of the townspeople, and the smells of food from the shops filled the air. However, he passed all this, and headed towards the outskirts, by the cemetery.  
When he was young, his parents had abandoned both him and his brother with their grandfather. However, that man had always been down in the lab, which was currently Ludwigs lab. So that left him to pretty much raise Ludwig on his own. Until his accident at least. He had been playing with Ludwig in the front yard, and had let him wander towards the road. So when an out of control carriage came racing towards his baby brother, he jumped into action and pushed him out of the way, getting hit by the carriage instead, sustaining major bodily damage and internal head bleeding. The people in the vehicle run away, and poor little Ludwig ran for their grandfather. Ludwig was sure his big brother was going to die, but somehow, the old man had saved both Gilberts brain and his life, keeping Gil alive somehow even without his brain in his now metal lined skull. Alas, they never got to ask their grandfather how he did it. Mere weeks after that, he left a journal for Ludwig, who after that had begun to pursue a passion in science. He died the next day. The journal turned out to be a guide for Ludwig, on how make sure his brother was still functioning. Now, every few weeks, he would take a walk down to the cemetery to visit his grandfather's tombstone, as if hoping one day, something there would give him a clue as to how he was still alive, and able to grow, breathe and just...exist.  
He wasn't paying attention as he was reminiscing, and found himself running into someone, both of them were sent tumbling, and Gilbert popped up right away, running over to the person he had run into.  
"Oh my gott I am so sorry!"  
He reached forward to help up the younger man, and froze when the other guy opened his eyes to glare crossly at him and he found himself swimming in his hazel orbs, and blinked.  
"Whoa." He also noted how red and puffy the others eyes are.  
Meanwhile, the smaller boy had stood up, his face contorted in anger as he gave Gilbert a shove, making him stumble back a step.  
"Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going next time?" He snarled, getting all up in the albinos face.  
Gilbert frowned and bent down, their noses almost touching.  
"I said I was sorry, why are being such an asshole?! What gives you that right?"  
And just like that, the tanned boy started to sob, making Gilbert panic.  
"Shit shit shit, don't cry!" He begged.  
He only continued to wail, his legs crumbling beneath him. Gilbert gasped and grabbed him before he could hit the ground hard, lowering him down. He awkwardly started to rub circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, back in Ludwigs room, the young doctor was on the verge of pulling all his hair out.  
"What am I doing? What if there is no 'secret hidden formula' and I've been wasting my time?"  
He ran both hands down his face, groaning. "But at the same time, what if there is, and it's just complicated? If I give up and there is one, I would be giving up a huge opportunity!"  
He dropped his head down onto his desk, muttering quietly under his breath.  
He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Okay….I just need to take a break is all.."  
He lifted a panel on the side of his desk and looked over the array of buttons, before pressing the one labelled 'Tea'  
A few minutes later, the butler arrived with the tray. The machine set the silver tray down next to Ludwig, pouring him a cup of tea and adding one cube of sugar, its actions accompanied with the quiet whirring of its mechanics.  
It set the teacup down in front of him, and bowed stiffly, turning and wheeling out of the room.  
Ludwig sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, groaning when the action made his eyes sting and water.  
"This is hopeless...I wish grandfather were still here...I'm sure he would know what to do."  
He picked up the teacup and took a small sip, counting to 10-counts as he slowly breathed in and out, trying to clear his mind from the facts and questions buzzing around inside it.  
He emptied his cup, and went to refill it, but due to the fact he wasn't really paying attention, the top of the teapot fell off, and tea came pouring out the top, getting all over his desk and soaking the journal. He cursed loudly, jumping up and back to avoid getting burnt, and upon seeing the tea soaked journal, he cursed again and snatched it up, opening it to see the damage.  
"Gott verdamm-" He froze, looking at the page. Words had started to appear on the blank page he had opened up, not blurred or messed up in anyway. Could it possibly be that the heat had been the key the whole time?" Ignoring the mess dripping from his desk and onto his floor, he sat on his bed, flipping through the pages, his face alight with awe.  
"This method I, Lars Van Dyke have created, is purely scientifical, however, be warned. This creature that the user will create, while human in nature and appearance, may at times display dangerous behavior, if not taken seriously. To all those who have come this far, and still wish to continue, I wish you luck, and happiness."  
Under that, began the detailed description of materials and the process. Ludwig felt a brief moment of uncertainty, but he steeled his resolve. He could do this. He was afterall, a Beilschmidt.

The man in Gilberts arms had finally quieted down, his sobs becoming quiet little hiccups. After a bit longer of Gilbert awkwardly soothing him, he was pushed away.  
"I-I have the right you know."  
"..Huh?" Gilbert made a confused face.  
The other pointed to a fresh grave, the tombstone above it brand new and uneroded.  
"See that? That- that is my brothers grave. We traveled here from Italy, and he got sick during the journey...we thought he was getting better but one morning, something must have gone wrong inside him, because he died overnight..."  
Gilbert frowned, looking at the depression on the boys face.  
"I'm so sorry…"  
"Don't apologize. At least he isn't suffering."  
One last look was cast at the tombstone, and the man rose to leave. Gilbert's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.  
"Wait!"  
"What?" he barked impatiently.  
"What is your name?" Gilbert asked, getting to his feet.  
"...Lovino, Lovino Vargas."  
Gilbert smiled. "Lovino, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
Lovino gave a short nod, but Gilbert held onto him still.  
Lovino groaned. "What now?"  
"I'd like to see you again sometime."  
Lovino's face went bright red and he yanked his arm away for Gilbert.  
"Bastard, I live here so, it's not like you won't see me again, or-or anything!"  
Gilbert cackled. "Well then, Lovino I look forward to seeing you again."  
Lovino scoffed and hurried away, hiding how much more he had blushed at the idiots statement.  
Gilbert beamed happily, and looked back at the mass of tombstones.  
"Sorry old man. I'll come back next week."  
He turned back to the gates and strolled out, headed back home with a spring in his step.

Upon walking back inside their manor, he wasn't at all surprised by the silence that greeted him.  
"Ludwig? I'm home!"  
He got no response. He shrugged and headed to his brothers bedroom. What greeted him when he walked into the room however did surprise him. Ludwig was sitting on his bed, copying something from an old beat-up journal into a new one. He had a pot of hot water beside him, and every now and then he would dip a brush into the hot water, and would wipe the page with it. His hair was all over the place, and he had a slightly maniacal grin. Gilbert swallowed a little nervously.  
"Uh..Ludwig?"  
His head shot up and he grinned wider.  
"Gilbert, I got it! I have the formula!"  
"Formula? For what?"  
Ludwig wrote one last thing down and shut the journal, getting up and shrugging his labcoat on.  
"We need to go down to the lab right away, I'll explain on the way, come on!"  
Ludwig set off at a brisk pace to the laboratory entrance, Gilbert running to catch up before pacing himself to keep up.  
"Ludwig, what happened that has you so worked up?"  
Ludwig pulled the book on the bookcase that let them swing it open, revealing the dim and narrow stairwell. He pulled Gilbert in behind him, shutting the bookcase.  
"Lud-"  
"Gilbert, I have, in my hands, the secret to creating life." He told him in a hushed tone.  
Gilbert gaped at him for a few seconds before Ludwig turned and hurried down the stairs, Gilbert hurrying after him.  
"Ludwig you're joking, right? Right? I mean, creating life? That's impossible, and even if it's possible, it's got to be dangerous, right?"  
"Gilbert you don't understand. With this, I can make myself the perfect partner, just like you and Roderich said. The ideal person for me, and no need to waste time with that silly courting nonsense!"  
Gilbert frowned and reached out, grabbing Ludwigs shoulder.  
"Bruder, you are talking crazy! There is no way you can just create life like that!"  
Ludwig looked back at him and gave a determined smirk.  
"Just watch me bruder." He suddenly whirled Gil around, and opened his hatch hurriedly, retrieving the key from inside.  
Gilbert yelped in surprise. "Shit Lud, give a guy some warning will you?"  
He didn't answer and hurried down the last few steps, opening up the door. He opened the door, and went in, turning on the lights, and striding to the work table, opening his journal up.  
"Look Gilbert, this is the chance of a lifetime. And if it doesn't work, okay no harm done, and I'll abandon the project, okay?"  
Gilbert walked in warily, quietly closing the door behind him.  
"I don't know Ludwig...we are already hiding one dangerous secret. Isn't adding another on top of that a bad idea?"  
"We will be fine, as long as we play our cards right Gilbert. Now are you in, or not?"  
Gilbert thought about it. He couldn't just ditch his little brother in this...as least if he was there to help im out, when it went bad he could help Ludwig get past his failure.  
"Fine I will help. What do you need?"  
Ludwig handed him the sheet of paper with all the materials he needed.  
Gilbert made a face.  
"Oh Lud that's disgusting. And where the hell am I supposed to get all this?"  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Bruder people die everyday. Just find the freshest ones you can, okay? A week and a half old at the latest. any older than that and the cadaver won't have much we can use."  
Gilbert shuddered at the thought but nodded. "Okay okay fine. I will go out tonight."  
Ludwig nodded. "I will be here, making the proper workspace for this."  
Gilbert nodded and went to the shelves, finding himself a large duffel bag.

At around 2 AM, Gilbert crept from the house, and went into the forest, so he could circle the town and sneak into the cemetery from the back, in case anyone was still up and walking around. It was about an hour long walk, but it wasn't too bad, with the beautiful scenery and what not. Once he got there, he put the bag down and opened it, pulling out a shovel. he started to walk up and down the rows, looking for the more recent graves. He found a few reasonable ones, and managed to neatly detach the usable parts just like Ludwig taught him, cutting the insides open as well to salvage any usable organs. He just needed most of the torso now, having found most parts already. It was then he spotted the grave Lovino had pointed out to him earlier and hesitated. Wouldn't it be cruel to dig up the boys brother, for his brother to use in his screwed up experiment. He didn't want to, but after walking around a bit more, he realized this was the freshest grave. He dug it up, and checked on the body. The body was nearly identical to Lovino, but his features were softer, and his hair glowed a reddish brown in the light of his lantern, whereas Lovino's had been a dark chestnut brown. He experimentally touched the corpse, and only found a few badly rotted areas. He nodded to himself and heaved the body up, lugging it to the duffel bag and fitting the small body inside. He zipped it up, and went back, filling in everywhere he had dug up. As he filled up Lovino's brothers grave, he frowned.  
"I'm sorry Lovino…"  
Before leaving, he looked at the tombstone.  
"Hm...Feliciano Vargas. Well, at the very least, I won't feel as bad if I tell Lud to keep his name…" He made his way back over the gate, making haste through the woods, not slowing down until he reached the safety of the estate, despite the burning in his legs and tightness in his chest.  
He hauled the bag back to Ludwigs lab, dumping it on the work table once he got there.  
"Ludwig?"  
"One moment brother." He looked around, and spotted Ludwig smelting wires and plugs to an angled platform. He finished the last wire and removed his welding mask, sighing and wiping sweat from his forehead as he strode over.  
"Did you get everything."  
Gilbert nodded and unzipped the bag, unloading its contents on the table. Ludwig looked over everything passively, until he saw Feliciano's corpse. He gasped, and got closer.  
"Bruder, this is amazing… It's perfect, and he looks fresh."  
Gilbert felt himself gag a little. That was definitely kind of gross.  
Ludwig stroked his cold waxy cheek tenderly.  
"So beautiful...I will give you new life, I promise."  
"Feliciano." Gilbert muttered.  
"What was that brother?"  
"His name was Feliciano. He had barely been in this town for long when he died, due to a sickness he contracted during travelling.I just ask that you keep his name, honor his memory"  
"Feliciano...I like it." Ludwig paused and looked at Gilbert. "How do you know all that?"  
"I met his brother earlier today when I went to visit grandfather. He told me."  
Ludwig nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Well Gilbert, lets bring Feliciano back to life."  
He snapped his surgical gloves in place, and Gilbert stood to the side, ready to help.

* * *

Well, now that Ludwig has lost his cool- XD so, I have to update my other story too, but hopefully I can have the next chapter for this up by Friday night! Tell me what you think! Love you Duckies, until next time!


	3. Stitch By Stitch

Heyo~ So- I really need to update my other story, Static, but I'm sooo stuck on it, so I figure I'll just post this one and then try to struggle through an update for the other one-

* * *

Ludwig worked through the night, taking bits and pieces from the other corpses to replace the rotted tissue that was spread across Feliciano's body, cutting out the bad parts, and stitching on new skin. Thankfully, at least to Ludwig, Feliciano's head had not needed any fixing. Upon finishing the exterior, he cut him open, replacing organs as he hummed a quiet lullaby to himself.

According to the journal, Feliciano didn't need any blood, but it would help keep away suspicion in case there was an incident in public, but he would worry about that much later, because as far as he was concerned, his creation would not venture outside the estates gates, for fear of people recognizing him.  
He worked practically nonstop for the next three days and three nights, Gilbert turning away people who needed his brothers help by telling them he had fallen ill. Though, to Gilbert at least, his brother really was ill, mentally ill that is. But he kept helping, by making sure his baby brother ate regularly, and forced him to take quick breaks to sleep, and for hygiene reasons.  
Finally, on the third night, Gilbert was startled from his nap spot on the floor of the lab by Ludwig laughing victoriously.  
"He's done! All he needs is something to help me transfer the energy into him..." He walked around the lab, dumping out boxes, and overturning things. He paused when he dumped out his toolbox, and two large bolts fell to the stone ground with a loud jingle, rolling around by his feet before coming to a stop. He bent down and picked them up, holding them in his palm and looking them over for a few moments.  
Yawning, Gilbert rose and walked over to Ludwigs work table, looking Feliciano over. He shuddered, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. This wasn't even just gross anymore, it was like- an abomination!  
Ludwig walked up beside him.  
"Gilbert, hand me my drill."  
He looked at him, confused, but handed the drill to him. He placed it against Feli's neck and started to drill two holes into either side of it. Gilbert retched and fled to the nearest trashcan, picking it up and bringing it up to his face, dry heaving into it. Ludwig paid him no attention however, and carefully pushed the two bolts into the holes on each side, finishing it by stitching the loose skin by the metal intrusions up, to keep a firm hold on the bolts. He nodded to himself and looked over at Gilbert, who had seemed to recover from his gagging spell.  
"He's ready."  
Gilbert swallowed nervously. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we like, wait a few days, or something?"  
Ludwig started hooking things up, and powered a large monitor on, ignoring him. "Nein. If we wait any longer, he may start rotting again."  
Gilbert shuddered but nodded, and picked up two alligator clips curiously. Following them, he saw they were hooked up to the power generator.  
"Ludwig….How exactly did you say you were going to bring this kid to life?"  
Ludwig walked up to him and yanked the clips away, going back to Feli.  
"I didn't say."  
He attached the alligator clips to the bolts on the corpses neck tugging gently to make sure they were secure. Nodding to himself upon seeing they didn't budge, he went behind the monitor, and grabbed the switch, about to throw it up, but gilbert grabbed his hand with both of his own, holding them down.  
"Wait! Ludwig, are you absolutely sure about this?"  
Ludwig frowned.  
"I'm positive. I've been working so hard for this Gilbert, why would you want me to give up now?"  
His brother slowly let go of his hand. "I just wanted to make sure you had no hesitations about what you are about to do."  
Ludwig scowled. "Well, I'm sure."  
With that, he threw the switch, and a loud buzzing of electricity filled the lab, the generator starting to shake from the volts shooting through it. Unknown to them, all the lights in the town started to flicker,or burn out, their power being redirected into Ludwigs generator, then down the wires of the clips, surging into the cold body. The body started to twitch, Feli's russet locks raising up as the electricity raced him. Ludwig cranked up the power, making the corpse spasm. Just as Gilbert was about to tackle Ludwig, seeing the lights in the lab start to flicker violently, Feli's mouth opened, and he screamed, the body arching up off the table. With that, the power died, and everything was quiet, besides Gilbert and Ludwig's heavy breathing. Slowly, the lights throughout the lab and town began to flicker back to life.  
With bated breath, they watched Feli. Seconds ticked by, and Ludwig's smile began to fade. Gilbert frowned and turned to him, gently touching his shoulder.  
"Hey...It's okay... we knew there was a chan-"  
"Wait, bruder look!"  
Gilbert turned, following Ludwig's gaze to where Feli's hand had flopped over the edge of the table. The fingers were twitching, and as they watched, slowly curled into a fist, and relaxed, then curled up again. Ludwig nearly knocked Gilbert over in his hurry to the table, bending over him, his penlight in hand. Felis slowly opened his eyes, revealing his amber orbs for the first time to the brothers.  
The color took Ludwigs breath away, and he reached out, gently taking his hand and helping the boy sit up. He blinked owlishly at the two, and tried to talk, but all that came out were strained squeaks and broken grunts. He looked distressed, and Ludwig gently squeezed his hand.  
"Shhh it's okay, it may be awhile before you can talk. Now, nod if you can understand me."  
Feli was still for a few seconds, but eventually, he gave a slow nod. Gilbert watched from farther back, his mind in a state of shock. It actually worked, that boy he had dug up from the ground and busted out of a nice coffin, was now sitting up, and moving and trying to speak?  
Ludwig clicked his penlight on. "I need you to follow the light with your eyes, okay?"  
He aimed the beam into Feli's eyes, but instead of his pupils narrowing like a normal humans, they stayed wide open. He gave a strangled screech of surprise and pushed Ludwigs hands away, the force knocking himself off the table. Ludwig quickly turned the light off and picked Feli up, the boy in his arms whining at the bright spots deterring his vision.  
"Gilbert,can you lock up please? I'm taking him upstairs."  
The spots fading, Feli gazed up at Ludwig, entranced. The man was warm, the warmest thing he'd felt upon waking up. He sighed, and closed his eyes, relaxing into the mans arms. Gilbert nodded dumbly.  
"Ja...I will."  
Ludwig nodded to him and gently carried him out of the lab, and slowly started to stride up the stairs.  
"Welcome back to the world Feliciano. That's your name by the way, in case you didn't know."  
Feli didn't acknowledge the fact he had started to talk, but his eyes were flickering behind his lids. Ludwig couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips as he took Feliciano to his room, laying him down in his bed after he had brushed the mess of papers and the old journal off the covers. He pulled a chair up, and stroked his cheek, ecstatic that the once cold waxy skin now had the slightest warmth to it, and he could feel the sparks of leftover electricity tingling up his fingertips. He sighed happily, and leaned down, brushing his lips over his forehead.  
"It's only been a few minutes since I brought you back Feli, but already, I know you are going to be perfect for me."  
And that's how he fell asleep, watching Feliciano's sleeping form, a silly excited smile on his face.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Gilbert had finished shutting everything off, and had just shut the lab door behind him. He reached back, pulling the key from his hatch to lock the door. Once he was sure it had been locked up, he returned the key. He turned, and slowly walked up the stairs, unable to deny the odd feeling of anxiety chewing away at his stomach.  
He shut the bookcase behind him, and head towards his room. He stopped at Ludwig's room, and opened the door quietly, to let him know the lab was closed and he would be going to bed now, but- he froze.  
Feli was kneeling on thee bed in front of Ludwig, and was curiously running his hands over his body, feeling his face and hair. When he realized someone was in the doorway, he turned to the door, his amber orbs flashing a strange muted magenta in the light. He kept staring at Gilbert, his head cocked to the side. Gilbert gulped and slowly started to back out. Feli watched him for a few more seconds before laying back down, as if he had never moved. As soon as Ludwig's door had shut he hauled ass back to his bedroom, panting, his heart pounding in his chest. This was wrong, oh god this was all wrong. And the scariest part was, he just couldn't explain how.

* * *

Haha Poor Gil- Love ya duckies! See you soon!


End file.
